Coming Up for Air
by Jirubee
Summary: Written to Walk the Moon's "Anna Sun". When they saw each other across the room, their past lead them down the road to home. WAFF/Citrus InuYasha/Kagome Ugh. Summaries are definitely not my forte.


AN;

I'm not sure where this came from, exactly. I was listening to Walk the Moon's "Anna Sun" and had to expunge this from my body. I love it so much and it picks up in such a strange way. Please let me know what you think. :)

~Jiru

Summer kicked in with violence akin to a first kiss. All of that sweltering fervor blanched the sweetness of spring, replacing innocence with a more tempestuous decadence. It was safe to say that in the dusty hours surrounding the sunset and its haunting hours.

Cigarette smoke and the plumes of sulphur, left over from sparklers, thickened the basement air where InuYasha stood. He lingered beneath low hanging lights strung across the wall, barely illuminating the darkness with their soft twinkling.

Sweat clung to the roots of his dark hair as he stared at the girl leaning against the wall. Her gray eyes absolved the silence between them with an unspoken story playing out in their depths. It had been by chance they had seen each other. She had loved him, and he had knon, but strayed far from her heart for fear of decimating something so fragile.

His long fingers darted into his jean pockets as he sucked in a damp sigh. Kagome, had there ever been fairer, ran a hand through her black hair waiting on him to speak up. Her feet tapped in her uncomfortable heels and her fingers pulled at the corners of her sundress. She was nervous, but it was obvious that he had more rattling that she did.

After a while, dank and glistening bodies danced by them, spreading the stench of liquor and their humidity throughout the decaying space. The sounds of music pummeled them from upstairs, bleeding out into the musty basement walls.

InuYasha looked around to find no one else and felt his stomach knot. He was going to have to talk to her. He was going to have to tell her why he had distanced himself. Kagome was the one woman he never touched because he loved her. Everything he touched became littered with filth and unsustainable life.

For a moment longer he inspected her filled out frame and the sultry way that the light crept along her thick lashes. She had grown up over the last couple of years, he noticed. His hands weaved within one another, "So, where did you come from?" InuYasha grinned crookedly.

"I came from Sango's. I hadn't been back Tama for a while, so I figured I'd stop by for a little while and somehow ended up back here. I didn't expect to see you." Kagome tried to not smile while the lanky man flushed. "I always show up at the worst times, don't I?" She murmured beneath the radiating footsteps above them. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again, so this is..." The woman paused and met his eyes with her own.

"Kagome," InuYasha licked his lip, absently shucking away his thin jacket onto the cement floor. "I can't believe that out of all those people I saw you. It's like a mad house upstairs." He rasped, finding her expressions knowingly accepting the tension they built in that house. "I just want to apologize for..."

"Don't say anything." She replied, only to have her legs tossed around his waist as he pushed her back into the wall. Her forehead crushed against his, engulfed by the familiar flecks of amber in his brown eyes. He smirked against her mouth as he began to devour her.

Thin arms wrapped around his neck, allowing her nails to dig into the fabric of his old raglan shirt. His mouth felt like fire scalding her tongue with his slick sweetness. She was just the way he remembered, and the taste was even more intoxicating than it had been all those years ago.

The one time before had been on a drunken night, sitting atop the railing on his old apartment patio. He had longed for her then, and now it was well known that his feelings were on the edges of his sleeves.

Every pant and less than graceful touch preceeded the attraction that had always been there. It didn't matter how time had separated them, and that she was educated and forgotten by many, but never by him.

Yet, Kagome pulled away, lolling her head back as InuYasha brushed his lips over her collar. Her fingers weaved into his hair, ignoring the bystanders laughing and drunk as they tripped down the old wooden steps.

Regret had seeped to the back of his mind as he ran his calloused hands down her bare arms, feeling the softness of her skin. The heat surrounding them in the stagnant space did little to deter his actions, inhaling more and more of her until he had to come up from air.

Kagome looked down at his beaten tennis shoes and watched her fingers slip around his, raising her eyes in a coy way. InuYasha looked dumbed down and high off of the moment, mouth bruised by the soft nipping with her teeth. "Why don't we live a little?"

If she had said anything, he hadn't heard her. The simple motion of her mouth called him in for another powerful kiss before she tore him away from his fog, dragging him past people dancing on the stair well.

The sound of her shoes clattered on the slats as her free hand guided her through the haze, grating the chipping paint and brick on the walls. InuYasha stared wide eyed and innocent to the drugs being shared and drinks being spilled across the tiling as they burst into the brightness of the living room.

No one seemed to care that they were running over passed out bodies, or knocking over half-empty, or full, bottles of booze. Somewhere in the trashed house, they found Sango slumped over the arm of the sofa, barely awake with her boyfriend, Miroku, resting on her lap.

A giggle tore through the thrumming music and made the boy shudder as she whipped her head around to draw him in with those eyes. Part of him wanted to press his body into hers with no remorse, but what kind of guilt would he have if he never saw her again?

Before them rested a screened door, barely hanging on as a conclave of smokers poured their poison into the murky porch light. As they crossed the threshold, Kagome shoved the boy down the steps. He barely had time to recover when he felt her body weight down his back, and legs shimmy tightly around his slender waist.

She brushed his long hair away from his ear and leaned against him, blind to anyone but him. "Come on baby, let's go." Her breath made his stomach tense as he closed his eyes in silent agony. Kagome never missed a beat. She was the same person she always had been and the feet of her thighs in this summer swelter made him weak.

"Where to dearest?" InuYasha teased with a dashing grin; one he perfected over the years. As he began to walk, he kicked open the latch-gate with his foot and stood before the dying street lights before the girl answered.

Looking over his shoulder, Kagome snuck a chaste kiss and pointed towards the dreary stars barely shining above the neons. There was no breeze to remove the heat in her hair or on her skin, but she smiled down at the one man she had ever loved. "You show me those and we can go anywhere."

InuYasha furrowed his thick brows as he tried to read the expression on her face. When she smirked, he felt his heart rapping against his ribcage. "You want..."

Kagome buried her nose into his shoulder, "I've always wanted you. If you want me, take me to the field that we used to play in as kids." She said, "I won't be hurt if you're not there in the morning."

The softest smile grazed her lips as her eyes bled melancholy. "How could I ever regret a chance with you? You were the reason for everything I did. I want to have that memory of you, just to know."

"You came all this way hoping to see me, didn't you?" InuYasha asked all smug and somewhat debonair as he skidded down the beaten sidewalk.

Kagome played with his hair, watching the silhouettes of trees and cars line the street as they merged with the shadowy buildings in the distance. "It doesn't matter if I did or not, I found you and I feel better knowing that I did."

"I don't think anyone understood me like you did." InuYasha said absently, leaning his back into the warmth of her breasts.

The woman lazily waved a hand at the waxing moon that loomed overhead, "You and me are a mess. It's hard to think that anyone else could understand. I've never met anyone like you, and I don't ever want to. Even after everything, you're still my best friend." She said in earnest.

InuYasha's body shriveled as he shifted her weight. "I wanted to tell you I was sorry for years. I never knew where you went, or how to get ahold of you..." He said softly, stepping over an overgrowth of dandelion weeds. "I tried to chase after you, but when I got to your mother's house, you were gone. I didn't think to ask, or find out what had happened. I loved you. I really did."

Kagome rested her forehead against the back of his neck and closed her eyes. The sound of his coarse voice enveloped her with bittersweetness. "I still do." She whispered, bracing herself for yet another disappointment.

InuYasha stopped absently in front of a wide field, laying quiet and sullen beneath the fireflies still teasing the night with their light. He had heard her voice, and absorbed every last drop of it. Those three words ravaged him from the inside out. He swallowed the lump suffocating his airways and sat her down without so much as a word.

How could he look at her? He felt the same, but the end result would be devastating if he had told her. Yet, after a moment and her warmth had since dissolved, he found her climbing over the old rickety fence, wearing that stupid pink dress.

She looked back at him through the feathers of her hair and held out her hand expectantly, waiting for him to follow her as he had always done. In his resolve, he stood still for a moment longer, staring at her pale body reflecting the moon's embrace.

Kagome was crestfallen.

Her heart had taken a bullet from the one person she could always meld to. One bullet turned into many, and another punctured her as she kicked off her shoes on her descent. InuYasha watched her enjoy the dewy grass between her toes and the way her face lit up, even though he could clearly read the hurt written in bold font upon her features. Every time her hands cupped a firefly, she peeked in and watched it explode with color in her palms.

He wondered how he could have denied her. He could take and take and never give anything in return? A scoff rumbled in his chest as he brushed a hand over his worn face. His high was clearly faded and his stupor was waning as well.

The moment Kagome fizzled out of his vision, he surmounted the fence and found her laying in the grass, hair spread out in the blackest of halos. She was searching for something in the sky that he couldn't see, knowing her.

Sucking in a breath, he laid down beside her, head leaned in her direction. He squinted at the paling constillations and shot a sideways glance at the determination on her face.

"What are you looking for?" He asked, inching his way closer.

Kagome crinkled her nose and rolled her silvery eyes towards him. His heart could have stopped beating at the raw emotion rippling through them. No matter how hard he tried, Kagome had an allure that would drag a man to his death - should he look in those eyes.

Blindly, the man's eyes fell half-lidded as he leaned to kiss her. This siren was drowning him and his ship had long set sail, leaving him far behind on this begotten shore. He yearned for her, and those touches they shared in his bed and in that musty basement.

"You never told me what you were looking for." InuYasha breathed, barely an inch from her mouth. He could taste her from his perch as she stared through sultry lashes, unknowingly bracing herself for what would come.

"I found it." Was all she said, closing the distance between them with her gentleness.

InuYasha moaned in her mouth, brushing back her hair with his fingers as he pulled her closer. She smelled like the earth, dewy and damp and cool in comparision to the hot air consuming them.

"I can't hurt you like that." He muttered as he rolled on top of her, running a hand down the curvature of her side.

"I want you to." She breathed, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt until her body pressed fully against his. Her legs captured him as he wrapped his arms around her. There was no amount of closeness that would have ever been close enough.

This stirring in his body had never been this intense, or warranted. Kagome was a drug and the addiction he had to her was extensive, and abusive in certain senses, but he could never rid himself of the way he felt about her.

The friction of his jeans made him gasp as he brushed against her, sending a jolt of electricty to the girl's toes. She gasped against his shoulder as his stubble scraped against her cheek. She was flushed as she fought against the falling straps on her dress.

The night hung heavily as she fought against the hem of shirt, barely pulling it to his sinewy chest. Her fingers carved red marks to his navel, making his back arch as he hissed.

"InuYasha..." Kagome winced, feeling him expose her breasts to the muggy night. He inspected the nooks and crannies with his palm, smoothing over the flesh with ginger touches before he struggled with the zipper on his jeans. He throbbed against the fabric as Kagome slid from her undergarments. "Please just let me have you this once."

InuYasha losed his eyes as he pressed himself into her, barely able to keep his voice from crying out at the slickness eating at him. Kagome flinched, clenching tighter as his  
buried himself deeper.

His head rested on her chest, as her hands wove patterns in his hair. There was no one else in the world that could have felt like her. He dreamt of his in his teenage bed, wondering what it would have been like as he watched her sitting at his desk, doing her school work.

Or, how many times had he bought her gifts and tucked them away in his closet? He could have listed a million things that he could have said or done differently, but giving up this last chance would have made him wonder his whole life.

The girl arched into him, sweetly cooing against his ear over the crickets. She thought of when he first kissed her, and the way he let her sleep in his shirt and in his bed. She hadn't had the nerve, and feared the rejection. She was grown now, and this was the fleeting moment of childhood and youth. This man meant everything to her.

Through all of the jaded lovers, and the tempests that came howling, he was always there and so was she. Mistakes were made, distances kept, and silences rang out longer than they should, but coming back here was the best choice she had ever made.

Deep down, as she forced herself on top of him, looking him dead in the eye, she knew that he was waiting for her. He always waited. She could see it at the dilapidated house, she saw it in her younger years and she saw it now; that love he had for her.

He could deny and hide it until he died, but the sheen in those dark fathoms radiated more than lust and urgency. Every time she said his name, he coiled around her, begging her to be closer in the plumes of clothing so haphazardly cast around their frames.

There, in that field, beneath the stars story written in a language they didn't understand, they would have the pieces of the puzzle put together for them. Come dawn, their innocence would disappear beneath the all knowing sun and push them to the answer that they had been searching for.


End file.
